Parting isn't so sweet...
by LunaCross
Summary: Trowa dies and Quatre goes insane again. 3x4 yaoi, PG for slight language
1. Default Chapter

Parting is isn't so sweet...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: Y'all should know by now that I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING!! But I do own.. is.. this! *holds up a bowl of Cookies and Creams ice cream* I own this!!  
  
Yaoi 3x4  
A little limey  
Sad :(  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Trowa, I'm nervous about tomorrow." Quatre said laying next to Trowa in bed. He propped himself on one elbow and looked down at Trowa who set his book down marking his place.  
  
"Don't be, koi, I'll protect you the whole time." He sat up and gently pushed Quatre down on his back. Straddling his love he unbuttoned Quatre's shirt and slid it off his shoulders. Quatre lifted his arms, wrapped them around Trowa, and pulled him closer to him. They kissed and stripped eachother of their clothes and rolled around for what seemed like hours. When they finished, Trowa laid down on his back sweating a little. Quatre rested his head on Trowa's chest and sighed happily. If they were ever to part, Quatre was sure that he would go insane like when his father was killed.  
  
"I promise I'll protect you, Quatre." Trowa slowly rubbed the blonde's back and they fell asleep...  
  
  
  
"RUN QUATRE, RUN!" Duo yelled as more OZ soilders ran down the hall towards the two of them aiming their guns at them. He shoved the blonde pilot down the hall and around a cornor. The alarms were blaring in their ears and smoke was impairing their visions slightly. They ran further down then slipped into a room and slid the door shut. The two of them held their breaths until the soilders had ran past the door then they breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Duo slid to the floor and chuckled, "Whoa, that was a close one. I didn't know you could run that fast!"  
  
Quatre chuckled still shooken up and panting from the chase, "Yea, I guess I can run faster when I'm being chased by guns."  
  
"Why can't you run that like all the time? You coulda been a famous track star instead of a Gundam pilot." A quiet monotonous voice said off in the shadows.  
  
Duo and Quatre grabbed their guns and aimed it at the voice. "Who- who's there?" Duo asked as he sprung to his feet.  
  
"Ease down, why would you want to shoot a friend of yours?" The figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself. He stood with his arms crossed and his one green eye not covered by hair glinsted a little in the flourescent lights above them.  
  
"TROWA!!" Quatre exclaimed happily. He ran to his lover and threw his arms around him. "I'm glad you're okay, I was a little worried about you."  
  
Trowa smirked, "Only a little?" He slid his arms around Quatre's small waist.  
  
Quatre smiled, "I knew you'd be safe but I still care." He stepped away when he remembered that Duo was in the room too. "I guess we should get out of here before we're killed." The blonde walked to the door and looked out, "Coast is clear, let's take the side door, it's safer and there's a shortcut to our Gundams." He quietly slid open the door and peeked out. The hallway was a calm quiet, like an army had just ran through and it was the aftermass of it.  
  
The three pilots had almost made it to the door when someone yelled at them to stop. They spun around and saw ten OZ soldiers standing, ready to shoot at them.  
  
"All right Gundam pilots, drop all of your weapons and surrender yourself to OZ." The leader said taking a few steps forward.  
  
"Surrend to OZ? Never!" Duo said pulling his gun out and stepping in front of Quatre and Trowa. He cocked the gun slowly and aimed it at the leader's head.  
  
"You better do what I say, boy, or else I'm going to kill all three of you. I'll do your friends first." The leader shoved Duo into a wall and aimed his gun at Trowa who gently pushed Quatre behind him to protect the blonde.  
  
"Shoot me, if you feel that it will make the world a better place, because that's what we're fighting for, nothing else." He held his hands up in surrender.  
  
"Trowa, are you insane? They'll shoot you either way!" Quatre stepped forward and looked up at his lover. His big blue eyes stared deep into the other's green eyes. He wanted to understand why Trowa was saying things like this. "What are you planning Trowa?" He thought, hoping that Trowa actually had a plan and wasn't being suicidal.  
  
"Quatre, listen to me..." He dropped his arms and turned to the blonde. His eyes stared into the blonde's but then glanced for a second over at the soldier. Placing his hands on Quatre's shoulders he leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Run, I'll protect you, don't worry about me." He shoved Quatre behind him before he could protest.  
  
The next few minutes seemed to happen in slow motion. Trowa pulled his gun out and shot at six of the soilders with expert aim. Duo reacted quickly and shot at the remaining four who fell after the others. The three pilots ran as fast as they could to the exit. The door had been barricade and locked after the alarms went off. Quatre stopped, turned around and saw a merely wounded soldier quickly limping towards them with his gun aimed at Quatre. He pulled the trigger and fell to the ground from lost of blood.  
  
Trowa had noticed the soldier a second before the trigger was pulled and had shoved Quatre out of the way only to get shot in the chest. He fell on top of Quatre clutching his chest in pain.  
  
"Trowa! Why did you do that? Why did you save me?" Quatre sat up and held Trowa in his lap.  
  
"I said I would protect you didn't I?" Trowa winced a little and looked up at him. "And you're still safe." He closed his eyes and he slipped away from Quatre, but was still being held in his arms.  
  
Tears streamed down Quatre's cheeks and he clenched Trowa's arm in anger, sadness and frustration. He sobbed while Duo stood a few feet away not sure whether to comfort Quatre or not. A few moments past and Quatre stopped crying, it seemed like all of his sadness disappeared and all he was left with was an empty feeling of anger. Anger towards OZ again for taking away someone close to him.  
  
"This is the last time they take away someone I care for." He muttered as he gently laid Trowa down and stood up. Before Duo could say anything, Quatre shoved past him and out the door. He ran as fast as he could to wear they had hidden their Gundams. The blonde quickly made his way through the thick trees and brush til Sandrock Custom was in front of him.   
  
"All right Sandrock, time to get revenge on OZ one more time." He climbed up the Gundam and hopped into the cockpit. Down below him Duo was also making his way through the trees trying to stop Quatre from doing anything crazy.  
  
"Quatre stop! You can't do this by yourself!" Duo tripped over a fallen branch and looked up at Sandrock from the ground, "Trowa wouldn't want you to go through with this!" He tried to stand up but pain shot through him from his ankle, "Dammit," he cursed under his breath, "Not another unjury."  
  
"Duo, I have to do this. OZ has taken another life of someone I care for deeply and I won't let them get away with it this time. There's no way to talk me out of it, so I suggest you either move or get stepped on." Quatre closed the cockpit door and brought the Gundam to life.  
  
"I can't move, I broke my ankle!" Duo yelled waving one arm trying to get the blonde's attention.  
  
"What's he doing? Is he really gonna stop me by laying on the ground?" Quatre asked himself. He shrugged and controled Sandrock to walk forward.  
  
"Shit, Quatre!!" Duo looked up in fear as the giant Gundam loomed towards him. The was no way he could stand up or move so he covered his head with his arms as an instinct. He thought of Hilde while waiting to be stepped upon. A giant foot landed a few inches from him but then the Gundam continued on harmless to him. "Huh?" Duo dropped his arms and lifted his head. Sandrock had obviously missed him and was still heading towards the base. The braided pilot couldn't help but chuckle a little, "Even when he says so, he doesn't have the heart to hurt his friends."  
  
"Duo! What's happening? This wasn't part of the plan!" Heero yelled running over to Duo and kneeling down next to him with Wufei following him."  
  
"Yea I know, and Trowa getting killed wasn't part of it either." He propped himself up on his elbows.  
  
"What? Trowa's dead?" Heero slid one arm around Duo who draped his arm around Heero's shoulder.  
  
"An OZ soldier shot him and Quatre went crazy, like before." Duo said wincing a little as Heero slowly lifted him up.  
  
"Well, then we have to stop him. If he's not going to listen to talk then we'll have to use force, as much as I hate to." Wufei spoke up walking over to Shenlong Custom.  
  
Heero nodded, "That's our only way of stopping him again." He looked over at Duo, "Can you pilot your Gundam?"  
  
Duo moved his ankle slightly and almost fell over in pain, "Yea I could, but I won't be of the greatest help." Heero led him over to Deathscythe Hell Custom and shot a graphling hook up to the cockpit. Duo grabbed it and Heero stepped away as the rope ascended to the cockpit door. The braided pilot stepped onto the door and collapse as his ankle buckled from underneath him. He crawled over to his seat and pulled himself up, sweating from pain and heat.  
  
"All right Quatre," He said as Wufei and Heero got into their Gundams, "time to take you down... even though I don't want to."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well.. that's chapter 1. This fic was originally only gonna be one chapter but I guess I got a little carried away so the next chapter is mainly gonna be them trying to stop Quatre-kun. But don't worry, I'll have it up in no time... *crosses fingers and grins* 


	2. The Revenge

Parting is isn't so sweet...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: Y'all should know by now that I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING!! But I do own.. is.. this! *holds up a bowl of Cookies and Creams ice cream*   
Yaoi 3x4  
Sad :(  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
As Sandrock moved forward, more OZ soldiers ran to their mobile dolls to attack the Gundam. Sandrock blew them away like they were mere sheets of paper, but they continued to attack thinking that they could take him down.  
  
"Stupid soldiers, can't you understand that you can never destroy a Gundam?" Quatre heated up his twin blades and launched them at a group of Tauruses.  
  
"Quatre, if you knoww what's good for you, you're gonna stop this without us trying to stop you forcefully." Heero said over his communicator. He stopped Wing Zero Custom in front of Sandrock with his cannon ready to fire.  
  
"Heero, I know what's good for me and what's good for Trowa, and right now, this is good for both of us!" Quatre lifted Sandrock's arm to knock the cannon out of Wing Zero's hands.  
  
"Q-man, I don't wanna do this but..." Duo raised his scythe and brought it down on Sandrock's shoulder.  
  
"Stop attacking me! I have to do this for Trowa!" Quatre yelled as the three gundams surrounded him. He started to heat up his twin blades again when Wufei spoke.  
  
"Quatre, I know how you feel right now, and killing other people won't make things right. It just causes pain for others. You went through this before and look at what happened to Trowa then, if you continue this manic rampage you're going to wind up hurting your friends again." He sighed when he finished.  
  
Quatre stopped and thought about Wufei's speech, as did Heero and Duo. After a few moments he finally spoke again.  
  
"You're right about that Wufei," All the pilots breathed a sigh of relief, "But what am I supposed to do? Just go home and cry like a little child? Well I'm not a little kid and I have the power to make sure this doesn't happen again!" With that he launched his twin blades at Shenlong then turned to the homebase.  
  
"Quatre, NO! You're gonna blow the whole place up including us if you do that!" Duo flew at Quatre and sliced down on his arm again.  
  
Sandrock turned around and opened fire on Deathscythe. It fell down and Duo banged his head on the back and hit his ankle on the seat. Duo groaned in pain and laid still for a little waiting for the pain to cease.  
  
Heero clenched his teeth, he didn't considered Quatre a friend, but someone that he didn't want to kill right away. He lifted the cannon and aimed it at Sandrock's back. Energy gathered up quickly and Heero closed his eyes and fired. He immediatly regretted it, "Quatre watch out behind you!"  
  
Quatre looked behind him and saw the beam flying towards him, "No, Heero what have you-" He was cut off before he could finish. The beam exploded and Sandrock fell down with the cover on it's back burnt off. The controls inside were exposed and sparking up.  
  
Duo and Wufei watched as Sandrock fell. They waited for Quatre to speak or give a sign that he was okay.  
  
"Q-Quatre? Say something man!" Duo yelled. He moved Deathscythe to a standing position and walked towards Sandrock. It kneeled down and Duo opened the hatch. He slowly climbed down wincing when his foot touched the ground. He limped underneath Sandrock's chest and opened it's hatch. Inside he saw Quatre curled up in a ball trembling with sobs but still looking somewhat unharmed. "Quatre, are you all right buddy?" Quatre looked up at Duo with red brimmed eyes and tear streaked cheeks.  
  
"I'll be fine Duo, I will." He slid down and landed on the ground. The blonde wiped his eyes and walked forward. All the pain he was going through could be invisible when he was battling. No one knew if he was crying when he blew up bases or other mobile suits. To the world, he was a deadly fight, but to the other pilots, he was Quatre, sweet and innocent Quatre. Whose life was changed around with the introduction of Gundams, and with the death of those close to him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't worry! I'm gonna write a prolouge!! *hands everyone pixi sticks* enjoy! 


	3. Prolouge

Here is the prolouge that you didn't have to wait for!! Probably gonna be short!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
It had been almost a week since Trowa's death and Quatre was still in mourning, but today he was a little happier. It was his birthday and all his friends had gathered to join the celebration.  
  
"All right Quatre!" Duo exclaimed patting him on the back, "You're finally seventeen, now you can... can... what can you do at seventeen?"   
  
"You can get into rated R movies." Heero chimed in.  
  
"But what would Quatre do at a rated R movie... ooooh I see!" Duo grinned evily.  
  
"What? Duo what are you- gawd!" Quatre blushed when he realized what Duo was getting at.  
  
Duo smiled, "I'm joking, you wouldn't do something like that!" He grabbed a handful of chips and munched on them.  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes and sat down at the table. He looked around at the people who had came. The remaining pilots, Sally, Hilde, Relena, Dorothy and Catherine who was still wearing black for her brother. He smiled at Catherine who gave a little smile back. Quatre was also wearing black, but his blonde hair made it look like he normally wore black.  
  
"C'mon Quatre, open your presents!" Duo bounced around next to the small pile of presents for Quatre, "I wanna know what you think of mine!" He smiled and clapped his hands excitedly.  
  
"You're pretty high strung for recently losing a friend of yours." Heero muttered next to him.  
  
"I can't help it, plus, I wasn't all that close to Trowa, but I'm still wearing black!" Duo stuttered a little.  
  
"You always wear black!" Heero, Hilde, Relena and Quatre said in unison. Duo grinned and blushed.  
  
After Quatre opened the presents, just little things nothing major, Duo handed him a smaller one that looked like a book. Quatre gently tore open the blue wrapping paper and saw that it was a picture frame, and inside the frame was a cute picture of Quatre hugging Trowa outside in a grassy lawn. Quatre felt fresh tears in his eyes and looked up at Duo who smiled gently.  
  
"Happy Birthday Quatre." He said calmly.  
  
"Duo, this is very out of character for you, I really appreciate it, thanks." He stood up and hugged Duo whose eyes flew wide open and then shoved Quatre away.  
  
"Hey now, don't get all lovey dovey on me, I have a girlfriend you know!" He slid his arm around Hilde's waist and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Everyone chuckled and then continued on with the party. A few hours later everyone left and Quatre was left alone with Catherine. He looked down at the picture that Duo gave him then looked up at Catherine.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever stop missing him." Quatre said quietly.  
  
"That's good, because that way he still lives on in your heart and you can feel him watching over you with everything you do." Catherine whispered hugging Quatre who hugged back. "Trowa wouldn't want you to forget him, I knew that he loved you as much as anyone could love someone else." She gently kissed Quatre on the cheek and walked out the door, leaving Quatre alone with his thoughts and the picture.  
  
"Trowa, I could never forget you, and I'll never find someone else to replace you." He closed his eyes and hugged the picture to cherish it forever. 


End file.
